The formula for a winning drag race vehicle consists of many optimally adjusted variables. Several of these variables comprise complex mechanical structures. Equally important is the interrelation of these structures. One critically important variable in drag racing vehicle performance involves the alignment, or relative configuration, of the rear axle assembly and vehicle main chassis alignment.
Aligning the rear axle assembly and vehicle main chassis of drag racing vehicles typically comprises configuring an adjustably securable mechanical link that couples the rear axle assembly to the vehicle main chassis. This adjustably securable mechanical link is typically referred to in the racing industry as a "Four-link" assembly because four bars connect, or link, the rear axle assembly to the main vehicle chassis. FIG. 1 depicts a typical drag racing vehicle Four-Link assembly.
In the current state of the art, Four-Link assembly configuration and adjustment requires consideration of a combination of variables including without limitation, vehicle dimensions, vehicle chassis height, vehicle weight distribution, tire size, tire inflation pressure, horsepower, torque, and road conditions. One previous method of Four-Link configuration and adjustment was complex, laborious, and prone to errors. The method generally required measuring the relative positions of several vehicle components including, rear axle position, rear axle assembly mounting apertures, vehicle main chassis mounting apertures. Next, a sketch of the relative positions of the vehicle components was transferred either to the ground beneath the vehicle or on the wall alongside the vehicle. Finally, each possible combination of rear axle assembly mounting aperture and vehicle main chassis bracket mounting aperture was plotted to determine each possible Four-Link configuration. A racing vehicle construction or maintenance professional would then select one the possible Four-Link configurations after considering the variables listed above.
The primary problem with the above method is the rigidity of the results. If one of the other variables listed above that effects the dimensions of the vehicle was varied by the race professional, an entirely new set of possible configurations would need to be plotted. Thus, it would be advantageous in the art of drag racing vehicle construction to have an automated method and apparatus for determining the multitude of possible Four-Link setups that enables consideration of variations of the variables listed above.